Renunciado
by Kyuu-C3
Summary: : Luke era un chico común, no diferente a los demás pero por asares del destino fue transportado al UCM, siendo un fanático de él y otros temas, y con una imaginación casi dañina causara estragos al obtener el éter (sabiendo que es la gema de la realidad). Entra en la película de "Thor 2: Mundo Oscuro". Posiblemente un desliz de Slash (más de uno).
1. Chapter 1

RENUNCIADO.

Summary: Luke era un chico común, no diferente a los demás pero por asares del destino fue transportado al UCM, siendo un fanático de él y otros temas, y con una imaginación casi dañina causara estragos al obtener el éter (sabiendo que es la gema de la realidad). Entra en la película de "Thor 2: Mundo Oscuro". Posiblemente un desliz de Slash (más de uno).

Clasificación T, por temas no infantiles, no creo que vaya más allá del flirteo.

 **Este fanfic tendrá muchas referencias acerca de otras series, animes, películas e incluso habrá una canción (Creo…).**

1.-Comun.

Luke estaba saliendo de la escuela, hoy no había sido diferente a otros días. No tenía una mala vida pero cuando miraba a los demás le llenaba una envidia, él sabía que no había razón, no podía mejorar por arte de magia, no aquí.

Él era un fanático de soñar despierto, cosas imposibles y no como ganar la lotería o algo así (bueno, si lo imagino) era más como en películas o comics, que de la nada le caiga un meteorito o algo así y le de poderes, o algo así y le de poderes, o una epidemia zombi.

Aunque inteligente, era muy despistado, o eso le decían, él sabía que era otro en un millón, no tenía nada especial, incluso no era tan promedio, era algo más bajito que eso, gracias a su envidia que creció a desprecio, no le agradaban las demás personas. Básicamente estaba vacío, por más que obtuviera, sabía que no va a importar. El leía, lee mucho (la mayoría fantasía, cosas que en un futuro no le dejaran nada), magas, libros populares, incluso un poco de ocultismo, también veía películas, series, animes, etc.

Estaba regresando de la escuela solo, a pesar de decir tener amigos, no los consideraba como tales, se apegaban a él por recursos, sabían que era el raro de la clase, les daba las tareas y a cambio no lo dejaban solo, a pesar de su aparente falta de apego y frialdad el buscaba no estar solo, ya tenía eso en casa, no lo quería en la escuela también y no soportaba las multitudes, necesitaba estar acompañado para poder caminar entre ellas.

Había tomado un taxi para el regreso, hoy no quería caminar y guardaba dinero para que un día a la semana no tuviera que caminar a casa, el regreso fue callado, se venía preguntando qué tipo de armas llevaría en un apocalipsis zombis, un rifle de larga distancia, un cuchillo y una pistola… el rifle seria negro, no! Mejor morado (si, Luke era raro...), en lo que él estaba pensando, fue creciendo una tormenta, nada fuera de lo normal por la época del año, pero entonces se fueron decorando la nubes de rojo rubí, nadie le dio importancia, solo se apresuraron a sus destinos para no llegar a mojarse, entonces el primero trueno cayó, fue inesperado, cuando cayó no hubo esperado efecto, solo desapareció, lo que toco y dejo nada, fue un shock, después del segundo fue el caos.

En el taxi, el taxista fue el que primero reacciono, Luke estaba… pajareando, cuando el taxista se detuvo bruscamente y giro, el salió… shock?, y se preguntó si debió irse caminando.

-Qué pasa?!

-No vio?! , Caen rayos!

-… ok… me bajo por favor.

El taxista se detuvo bruscamente y Luke salió, el taxi no se detuvo a ver, arranco después de que salió. Confundido volteo solo para encontrar caos, todos estaban corriendo, él iba a empezar a correr cuando se dio cuenta de que los rayos solo caían es cosas sin vida, hidrantes, autos vacíos, postes de luz, entonces uno cayó a su lado, el salto y casi se cae, el rayo se llevó una bicicleta y todo alrededor de ella, se acercó maravillado al cráter que había dejado, después se fue a sentar en un banco alado de un auto vacío. Entonces un rayo cayó en el auto y él se vio afectado por la distancia a la que estaba de él.

En otro… lugar.

Thor ya se encontraba el final de la batalla con Malekith en Inglaterra, se adentró en la tormenta carmesí, Malekith presumiendo de su poder, alrededor se veían destellos de imágenes de otros mundos, realidades, ninguno las vio.

Cuando Thor se preparaba para atacar, un auto cay

o frente a ellos dos, no fue un cran evento, empezaron a caer cosas alrededor desde hace quince minutos, pero lo que los detuvo fue ver que caía un joven junto con el auto, el joven no mayor de 17, tez morena y cabello negro azabache, ambos Malekith y Thor, se detuvieron y lo miraron extrañados, el joven solo alzo la cabeza para quejarse.

-Maldita sea…

Luke sintió como caía en el suelo y le dolió, normalmente solo se levantaría pero cuando maldijo se dio cuenta de que estaba en algo así como una tormenta, el viento golpeaba en todas partes, eso no le impidió abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo no reconoció donde estaba y volteo a todos lados, vio a dos personas y él estaba en medio de ellas, recordó lo que paso hace menos de diez minutos y sus ojos se abrieron en shock, le pareció reconocer a esos dos… No!, el vio esta película ayer en la noche, eran ellos?

Malekith fue el primero en salir de aquella impresión, ataco al joven con toda la furia del Éter dentro de él y entonces lo sintió. Algo dentro del empezó a moverse, quemaba a su paso, el éter se hacía inestable y quería salir. Thor vio como Malekith intento atacar al joven, él se arrojó para interponerse pero un uro se puso en su camino, una pared de algo parecido al rubí se creó de la nada, vio como el joven se acercaba a Malekith y como Malekith se retorcía de dolor, su piel se quemaba y aparecía un tono rojizo como cuando a Jane le quitaron el Éter y lo vio, el Éter salía de él y se movía al joven, se acercaba cada vez, más y Thor golpeo el muro cada vez más fuerte, debía detenerlo, no sabía quién era el joven y entonces el joven toco a Malekith. El Éter salió de él como si hullera, como si fuera una corriente desenfrenada entro en el joven. Vio como el joven se arqueaba la espalda en éxtasis, sin saber que más hacer, observo como el joven cambiaba físicamente, su tez se hizo más clara, casi pálida su cabello se hacía blanco y crecía un poco más hasta la altura de los ojos, creció y ya no se veía tan escuálido, entonces se detuvo. Malekith cayó al suelo seco, sin vida y el joven abrió los ojos.

Eran de un color rojo escarlata intenso, se sintió inmerso en ellos, casi atraído, brillaban de poder. El joven se enfocó en él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, recordó lo que estaba pasando y se tensó, pareciendo que el joven sabía lo que pensó, el joven sonrió mostrando una apariencia atemorizante, pareciera que encontró un nuevo juguete y dijo.

-Entonces Thor ehh?...

 **Lo siento si está muy… no sé, como sea, es mi primer fi casi que espero mejorar. Seguiré subiendo, espero que haya muuuuchos capítulos porque a hay muchas ideas y espero poder satisfacerlos.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pensamientos o charla mental"

 **Técnicas, poderes, hechizos, etc**

 _Referencias_

2.-Realidad

Cuando Luke se dio cuenta frente a que estaba (vio esta película ayer), estaba estupefacto y entonces se acordó de lo que trataba, volteo a ver a Malekith y se enfocó en el Éter, Malekith reacciono y se preparó para atacar entonces Luke se tensó y pensó

-"Lo que yo haría con el Éter… bueno bye".

-" **Que harías humano?, Como la usarías Humano?"**

Luke abrió los ojos (aún mas) en shock, entonces se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Luke estaba parado en una bodega, había cajas acumuladas, sobra decir que el lugar no estaba organizado, pero había mucho, en la zona había una niebla roja, y entonces lo volvió a escuchar.

- **"En este lugar no hay orden"** \- Lo dijo con desprecio- **"Pero, aunque inútil aquí hay muchas cosas…"-** Eso lo dijo con cierto interés.

Luke nervioso volteo a todos lados, con cierto miedo respiro profundo y pregunto.

-"He, hola"

Vio con temor como la niebla se arremolinaba a su alrededor y algo parecido a una silueta frente a él.

- **"Que harías humano, como serias mejor?"**

Luke se quedó viendo la figura sin entender, luego recordó lo que había pasado hace menos de media hora y se preparó para contestar pero la voz lo detuvo antes.

- **"será inútil que trates de mentir Humano, estoy en tu mente después de todo, tus mentiras se procesan en tu mente después de todo"**

Luke trago en seco y se preparó para decir la verdad.

-"Sé que es el Éter, lo leí en uno de los comics, sé que controla la realidad y… creo que estoy en un mundo diferente, leí eso también, y… yo…

 **-"Dilo ya, no me importan las razones, quero saber si serias mejor que aquel que me posee sin permiso en este momento"**

 **-** "yo… no sería mejor persona… creo, quiero ser grande, temido, que me vean de cierta manera como un ser neutral, pero me gustaría tener un objetivo, ser el único gran poder, tal vez buscaría las otras gemas, para así poder sacar todo esto de mi mente"-dijo señalando el contenido de la bodega-"Coleccionar las demás gemas y ver si también me muevo entre dimensiones, sangre si habrá, dolor y caos, siempre quise usar **Crucio** …

Luke no se pudo detener una vez que empezó a hablar, no pudo poner filtro a sus palabras, cerro la boca y se la tapo con las manos.

- **"Te dije que no podrías mentirme, continua, como sacar todo?"**

Luke respiro profundo y se intentó calmar, igual si sale mal ya me están atacando fuera… Oh no!

- **"No te preocupes por eso, solo continua, antes de que pierda el interés."**

 **-** "He si la mayoría, creo, son fantasías, lo que haría con una habilidad, combinarlas, etc. De hecho también hay una de esta situación pero sin ehh…"

- **"Sin mí, claro. Soy lo que cubre la gema, básicamente yo soy lo que llaman "El Éter" el que se encarga que la gema este contenida de aquellos que buscan su poder sin saber lo que toman. Por otro lado una vez fui libre de esta carga, no recuerdo como era la libertad pero sí que la anhelaba, hagamos un trato, te doy la gema con el propósito de que me libres, no eres malo, o insano, solo buscas atención y estas aburrido. Que dices?"**

Luke estaba estupefacto, su conocimiento era inútil en eso, el solo vio hasta la siguiente película, ahora no sabía que decir, bueno si lo sabía, pero se veía muy fácil, casi un engaño.

-"Por qué aceptaste tú? Imagino que no eres el primero que acepta, ni soy el primero al que le haces la oferta."

- **"Mmm Bastante perceptivo, no, no soy el primero en cuidarla pero a mí no se me ofreció cuidarla yo como el elfo oscuro la intente tomar para tener poder sin saber lo que en verdad contenía, después de cumplir mi 'Mi Propósito' fui tomado por ella para protegerla, como muchos otros antes de mí, pero eres el primero al que se le ofrece, lo malo es que no podrás morir hasta que se la des a alguien más, o te elimine alguien más fuerte. No podrás sentir hambre, sueño, no enfermaras, podría tomarse como una maldición pero…"-** lo último lo dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-"Bueno pero si acepto, como podría liberarte?, nunca vi algo de… esto…" – dijo señalándolo.

- **"Pues solo aceptar, solo puede haber un guardián, aceptando me liberas y aquel pue la posee ahora, como la transferencia será rápida conservara propiedades del Éter, como convertir la materia en materia oscura y obtener energía pura, será más fácil tener control de la realidad.**

-"Bueno, no es un mal trato, porque no lo oreciste otros antes?"

- **"Nunca tuve la oportunidad"**

-"Acepto"

Luke tendió su mano y la forma con la que ha estado hablando imito el movimiento. Cuando se estrecharon las manos Luke sintió que ya no estaba en la bodega (o su mente) y vio cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, extendió la mano hacia Malekith y el Éter salió de el para adherirse y ser absorbido por Luke.

Luke sintió todo el poder adentrarse en él, fue una sensación inexplicable, como si toda ti vida, energía y espíritu anhelara el toque de aquella sustancia cuando sintió que se tocaban arqueo la espalda al sentir toda esa mescla de sensaciones. Dolía, sentía un dolor constante en todo el cuerpo, él no sabía que le podía doler el cabello y sabía que estaba cambiando, aunque no podía verlo sentía que le iba a gustar su nueva forma, aunque sentía que su piel se quemaba y las extremidades le eran arrancadas, no podía gritar. Dios, dolía mucho!

Sentía que los ojos le ardían como nunca antes y tan rápido como llego se fue.

Escucho algo caer al suelo, abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor maravillado y algo confundido, sintió que la tormenta en la que estaba envuelto era parte de él, podría hacerla desaparecer como si nada o hacer mas de ella, más destructiva, imagino infinitas posibilidades. Después de aquellos pensamientos recordó quien más estaba ahí y volteo a verlo, era más grande en persona de lo que imaginaba, pensó que debía sonrojarse por la mirada que le daba y solo sonrió sin inhibiciones imaginando lo que haría con él una vez que terminara sus propias 'mejoras'.

-Entonces Thor, ehh?

Parecía haber sacado se sus pensamientos al Dios, porque se tensó visiblemente como esperando un ataque de su parte, el solo chasqueo los dedos y la tormenta a su alrededor se detuvo, los portales se cerraron, los últimos elfos voltearon para ver la escena y con un brillo de los ojos del joven los restantes se deshicieron, como si un globo de agua se hubiera reventado dejando solamente charcos de agua como evidencia.

Thor se tensó aún más ante la facilidad del joven de terminarlos.

-Oh no te preocupes, no planeo destruirte ni nada de eso, esa etapa acabo junto con el- dijo señalando el cuerpo seco detrás de él.

-Quién eres?, que quieres?, como acab…-Thor fue cortado en medio de su interrogatorio porque de la nada se encontró con la boca llena de… peras?, casi se ahoga, logro escupirlas sin entender lo que sucedió (o como lograron caber 3 de ellas).

-Lo siento, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para callarte sin involucrar miembros volando en pedazos – dijo el joven pareciendo divertido con la idea, de repente cambio de expresión, pareciendo que disfrutaba algo, Thor se sonrojo al pensar las cosas que podían ocasionar las razones de eso y de repente lo sintió, el suelo empezaba a temblar, no de manera violenta, se sentía como cuando un ejército marchaba a campo de batalla, Mierda!

A lo lejos se escuchaba el movimiento y se veían tropas del ejército acercarse a los dos individuos. Luke estaba emocionado, había tenido muchas formas de imaginar esto. Una batalla de uno persona contra un ejército, demasiados planes y demasiadas las formas en las que podrían salir, estaba entrando en pánico, No, tenía que calmarse, aunque con fallas los planes estaban enfocados en masas, el único factor decisivo que había era Thor, sabía que él podía acabarlo fácilmente si esto duraba lo suficiente, apenas había conseguido este poder y todavía debía aprender a enfocarlo y organizar sus ideas. De pronto lo pensó mejor, él tenía la gema, no el Éter, solo tenía que pensar en ello y ya, como lo de las peras.

Tomando una respiración junto sus manos y empezó a hacer sellos con ellas ( _Naruto)_ , Thor vio que el joven se movía y volteo a verlo, vio como movía sus manos fácilmente, con los ojos cerrados y cuando termino, alzo una mano y la arrojo contra el suelo con la palma abierta y dijo con voz firme.

- **Kuchyose - Gedo Mazo (** _naruto_ _ **)**_

Fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo a su alrededor callera en una presión, es suelo comenzó a temblar más y a resquebrajarse, como si un árbol comenzara a crecer desde las profundidades. Retrocedió aterrorizado por lo que emergió.

Una enorme estatua de algo que parecía madera salió del suelo, solo se veía la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero tenía un tamaño amenazante, tenía los ojos vendados y un rostro monstruoso, soltó un grito que reventó las ventanas que seguían en pie.

El ejército se detuvo en seco, y ataco en estado de pánico a la criatura, cuando Thor pensó que era mejor idea enfocarse en el joven, él ya estaba juntando sus manos de nuevo, se enfocó en él, las alzo contra el como si lanzara algo y dijo con voz profunda.

 **-Shinra tensei**

Sintió una fuerza imparable lanzarlo hacia atrás, choco contra varias cosas y creyó escuchar sus costillas crujir.

Empezando a ver puntos negros obstaculizando su visión y su cuerpo adolorido a más no poder solo creyó escuchar algo antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Dios, te ves mucho mejor ensangrentado.

 **Wow, moría de emoción para mostrar solo una pequeña escena de esto, si tienen sugerencias pónganlas y voy a leerlas, saque esto de una escena de naruto.**

 **Bueno pues espero sacar mas capítulos pronto (en la semana) por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.**

 **Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

3.-Colección.

Luke observó fascinado la facilidad con la que acabó con Thor, pero recordó que tenía que irse antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Mientras la estatua terminaba con los soldados, pensaba en salir de ahí, dios! Era tan fácil en la tele, solo tenía que calmarse. Entonces grabó una imagen en internet del gran cañón en América, bueno solo tenía que enfocar, primero fue una vez con los soldados ... ¡Ya sé!  
Lucas junto las manos de nuevo y empezó a hacer señas cuando el término las puso en el suelo de nuevo y dijo.

\- **Doton ~ Yomi Numa** **(** _naruto_ **)**

Entonces, el suelo en el que estaban parados los militares se hizo un estanque de lodo, se hundió y no se pudo escapar de él. Luke, satisfecho, hizo desaparecer la estatua Gedo y se preparó para el salto, se plantó fijo en el suelo, giro sobre sus garras y desapareció ( _Harry Potter_ ) con un objetivo en mente, América.  
Cuando se acabó de aparecerse lo primero que hizo fue caerse en el suelo mareado y vomitar, al parecer tenía que buscar otra forma de viajar. Después de esa vergonzosa demostración de su gran estómago de hierro y actitud profesional, se emocionó con su "primera impresión", se sintió poderoso y sobre todo, creó una reputación !, se emocionó al instante y se convirtió en un éxito de treinta minutos hasta que se deshidrató y se acordó de donde estaba, pensando en una solución que se acordó de muchas series que vio y que pasó que Batista, pero que tenía más frío, que estaba en un lugar de pura tierra y se le ocurrió una idea, se quedó en blanco e imaginó el poder sentir las vibraciones de la tierra (avatar: último maestro aéreo / Toph), y tiró de los movimientos que creyó que eran para hundirse en el suelo, como un elevador. Después de 3 intentos y descensor lo que creyó era un kilómetro, se detuvo y se hizo otros movimientos para crear un espacio lo suficientemente grande, después de otros muchos intentos y casi un derrumbe, lo logro, un espacio muy amplio para vivir, era como del tamaño de una casa promedio, satisfecho, con el poder de la gema, que pareciera una caza común, con agua, drenaje y luz, la verdad es que sabía que funcionaba, solo funcionó. Cansado se sentó y prendió la televisión, también vio televisión, era necesario! Fue alucinante ver esa cantidad de poder, después de que comenzó a reaccionar y ver la destrucción al lado del martillo y la desaparición del Bifrón, tuvo que proteger el lugar para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo,

Después de que hablara con Odin (Loki) y él lo mandara a la tierra a vigilar, Thor se fue a la torre de los vengadores para informar a sus compañeros. Cuando llego a la torre, Tony, Bruce y Clint, al parecer el capitán y Natasha estaban en una misión por parte de SHIELD.  
Tony fue el primero en hablar como siempre.  
-Oye la próxima vez que pedí ayuda, dejaste un desastre detrás de ti, estoy muy aburridos.  
Thor hizo una mueca al recordar lo que era con ese joven.  
-Viste lo que pasó en Inglaterra?  
-Amigo todo el mundo lo vio, un chico que te pateó el trasero. Clint.  
-Además quién es el joven, parecía que charlaba contigo y con esa cantidad de devastación que llegaba que el mar solo lo quería.  
Thor dijo que lo que sucedió, sin mencionar el hecho de que lo embobado por él, cuando Bruce fue el primero en hablar.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que no hostil?  
Clint sacudió la cabeza y lo corrigió.  
-El no dijo eso, dijo que no planeaba destruirlo, que tenía otros planos que lo involucraran o todos nosotros, pero que tenía algo que no estaba diciendo, que ocultas, que describía todo muy claro pero que no tenía nada que ver con su apariencia, solo que Cambio, pasaste el tema rápido.  
Thor se sonrojó y suspiró derrotado, Tony alzó una ceja ante esa acción y Thor dijo la parte del cambio, como absorbió el Éter y como reacción al final.  
-Era indescriptible, parecía que yo ... Coqueteaba- dijo esto último con cierto grado de vergüenza.  
Después de eso sonó el teléfono de Tony sacándolo de su diversión a costa del avergonzado dios.  
-Thor, Fury nos necesita, probablemente para hablar de lo de Londres y hacer algo.

En el helicarriel de SHIELD todos los agentes estaban moviendo desesperados de un lado a otro, buscando algo sobre el joven de Londres y como acabo la pelea tan rápido, aparte de que no hay rastro de nada de lo que salió del suelo, ese monstruo, fue algo que no fue posible borrar de sus menús en mucho tiempo.

Fury estaba en su oficina cuando un agente menor entró con su taza de café, Fury estaba viendo una repetición del momento en que salió la estatua, aun no sabían que era, diseñando todo el lugar y solo quedo rastro de la destrucción, se dio vuelta solo para ver el agente mirando la pantalla asombrada, el agente olvidado por un momento con quien estaba solo pudo sonreír al ver la pantalla extaciada, eso era Guedo Mazo. El director vio la reacción y el sospecho de inmediato.

"Oye tú, sabes qué es esto" - dijo señalando la pantalla, más le valía con una buena respuesta porque sí, lo iba a colgar de los tobillos y dejarlo en la punta de un avión. El agente grabó frente a quien estaba y casi deja caer la taza al suelo.

-Emm no señor, quiero decir si lo reconozco pero ... significa algo inseguro, el sabia que se acaba de condenar, iba a perder el trabajo y la vez lo iba a colgar de los tobillos (el director se había estado fascinando por los resultados que producía ese castigo).

-Habla ya!

-Sí señor, creo que es la estatua Gedo, salido en ... en una caricatura- respondió de inmediato y se aseguró de no parecer tan ... inexperto.

El director solo dijo que no había llegado el momento de asegurar que no estaba bromeando, después de ese momento de vacilación, y que la computadora salió disparada. El agente después de ver que el director se distrajo se preparó para escapar, pero el director tenía antes.

-Ve a la oficina de inteligencia y que lo que debes empezar a buscar, no salgas de ahí para que tengas algo para llenar un informe de manera decente.

El agente salió corriendo de la oficina agradecido de las dos horas del anime de fanatismo. El director por su parte se llamaba Thor y los que estaban allí para pedir más información sobre este tema, tenía la sensación de que era peor que lo de Loki.

Luke estaba cansado de tener los muchos planes que tenía, sabía que tenía que conseguir mejorar sus habilidades, se iba a enfocar en cómo alguien subestimar, no podía dejar de usar la cuenta de qué podía afectar la realidad, y como se ha estado moviendo probablemente SHIELD ya sepa que era lo que tenía en Inglaterra, decidió que usar el característico de la gema, la materia oscura. Usar las sombras como el mayor poder, puede manejar las mujeres y los cuerpos con los que pertenecen, materializarlas y su favorita. Dentro del cuerpo humano no hay luz, esta todo escuro que puede literalmente controlarlos como títulos y nadie sabría por qué menos de lo que tragaran una linterna.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Kamar-Taj y buscar en El Anciano ... gema en menos de un año para así también perseguir la gema del poder en las manos de Los Guardianes, Dioses, esto va a ser un viaje largo.

Después de ir a un supermercado cercano y tomar las cosas necesarias para un viaje de "autodescubrimiento", una nueva casa para poder venir más tarde y hacer algo con ella, un puesto de cosas que hacer primero sin un título darse el lujo de gastar el tiempo, no hay que manipularlo y con eso de dirigirse a Kamar-Taj, que por cierto no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Fury estaba frente a Thor y el resto de los vengadores, el capitán había llegado después de haberlo probado. El director les dio los informes de dónde provenía la estatua que el saco del suelo y con el que escuchó el libro de Thor también lo recibía con el mismo nombre.

Tony entretenido con la idea de que los dibujos eran los atacando, después de que Thor explico lo que había ocasionado Malekith con las dimensiones, acordaron que era un viajero dimensional y provenía de esa caricatura. Natasha no estaba satisfecha con la idea y no era la única, pero una falta de una mejor teoría era con lo que estaba trabajando.

Después de un mes buscando señales de actividad por parte del muchacho y no encontrar nada Fury se estaba desquitando con los agente y sabiamente su asistente María Hill se los estaba mandado cada vez antes de entrar en su oficina y ella salir libre. Acordaron que se estaba escondiendo, pusieron mayor vigilancia en la zona de Asia por si descubría que de donde había llegado era de una tira cómica de un japonés. No hubo actividad y se decido que solo estarían alertas.

Después de dos meses de aquella decisión, se desato el levantamiento de Hydra y la caída de SHIELD, con todos los archivos de la organización fuera Hydra se tomó más enserio la búsqueda del joven para poder sumarlo a sus filas. Mientras eso sucedía también se enfocaban en poder hacer avances con el centro de Loki, que habían logrado tomar.

Luke había logrado entrar en un avión y poseer un cuerpo ( _Supernatural, posesión de demonios,(también pudo deshacer su cuerpo))_ Tomando una forma de un humo oscuro rojizo entro en el cuerpo del hombre y estuvo debajo de su conciencia dándole indicaciones leves de a donde llevarlo una vez que aterrizaron después de casi llegar lo llevo a un callejón y salió del hombre, el cuerpo no pudo soportar la tensión de la posesión y murió en el momento en que Luke lo dejo, eliminando evidencias lo hizo parecer un robo que salió mal, dejo el cuerpo en el callejón y siguió su camino, cuando llego a la puerta hizo parecer que tomó un largo camino y después de eso toco. Había tomado 5 minutos de persistencia para que abrieran.  
Un hombre de aspecto asiático y cabeza rapada abrió.  
-Que se te ofrece?  
Queriendo parecer sincero Luke dijo.  
-quiero ver a El Anciano, me dijeron que podía ayudarme a controlar mi poder, para no lastimar a otros.  
El hombre se sorprendió un instante antes de poner un rostro neutral.  
-Adelante- Y así abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Luke, él estaba impresionado por cómo era el lugar, era más grande por dentro, como si se expandiera, era un templo de aspecto antiguo con pilares rojos, había personas con togas de color mostaza que estaban entrenado en un patio amplió otros leyendo o haciendo un pico de limpieza en el lugar.  
Reacciono cuando el hombre camino frente a él y dijo.  
-Sígueme.  
El siguiendo sus instrucciones fue dirigido a una sala donde habían varios ancianos leyendo, él sabía cómo era en anciano así que no se dejó llevar pero tampoco mostró su conocimiento, le sirvieron te de manera muy organizada y espero a que se presentara.  
Una mujer de cabeza rapada de sentó en el asiento que desocupó el anciano frente a él y pregunto.  
-Me dijeron que me estabas buscando.  
-Es usted el anciano?- pregunto Luke de manera neutral.  
-Sí, que es lo que vienes a buscar?-pregunto de una manera que sonaba curiosa.  
-Me dijeron que usted podría enseñarme a controlar mi poder sin dañar a los demás-dijo fingiendo pesadez, el había tomado precauciones por sí lo reconocían. Había tomado la apariencia de Jace Wayland (Shadowhunters, serie de Netflix) con un único símbolo tatuado en el interior de la muñeca, el sello de oricalcalcos (Yugioh).  
Sabiendo que no se le negaba el conocimiento a nadie aquí esperaba que lo dejarán entrar pero si no, ya había colocado sellos para poder transportarse aquí aunque esperaba no usarlos.  
-Qué tipos de problemas estas teniendo?  
Luke explico que no podía controlar la energía que salía de su cuerpo y accidentes que habían sucedido, el anciano había escuchado pero detecto rastros de mentiras en su historia y empezó a concentrarse más en él, vio que no mentía acerca de la energía pero su ser no buscaba la iluminación, más bien llenarse de algo. El anciano había tomado una decisión.  
-Lo siento, pero no creo que podamos ayudarte, lo que tú buscas no podemos dártelo. Por qué no nos dices tus verdaderos motivos.  
Luke no contaba con eso, pero había tomado precauciones, al parecer ya no podía mentirle, así que hizo lo único que le pareció lógico. Se levantó para salir de ahí pero había 3 personas con él, incluido El anciano y crearon rápidamente una dimensión espejo para atraparlo ahí pero el solo se quedó parado, cuando intentaron tomarlo en el primer golpe se deshizo en una parvada de cuervos,(Naruto, genjutsu itachi) volaron por todos lados y los atacaron, uno en específico logro acercarse demasiado a uno de los tres, el que lo dejo entrar y entonces se metió dentro de él, entro por su boca, los otros dos no se dieron cuenta de esto, después de haber entrado el Cuervo los demás se disiparon.  
-era una ilusión, debió haber ido por algo más mientras hablábamos, El ojo de Agamoto!  
Todos fueron corriendo a la biblioteca y entraron donde estaba guardado el ojo, el chico ya estaba ahí pero a una distancia alejada el anciano lo agarro y se lo dio a uno de los que estaba detrás de ella y les dijo.  
-Sáquenlo de aquí y pónganlo en un lugar...- ella se cortó porque escucho como caía un cuerpo, cuando volteó a ver a quién le había dado el ojo, se encontró con que quien lo sostenía también tenía una mano esa generada y la persona en el suelo tenía un agujero en el pecho del tamaño de un puño, su "aliado" tenía los ojos completamente negros y sonreía, él dijo.  
-Sabes, no te molesta te en ver si había acabado la ilusión.  
Con eso el chico que estaba del otro lado se disipó, y el que estaba poseído sólo alzo la mano señalando al anciano y dijo.  
-Cero( _Bleach_ )  
Un haz de luz color verde Esmeralda salió disparado de sus dedo e impacto en el pecho del anciano, ella logró hacer un escudo al último momento pero golpeó la pared y cayó inconsciente, el poseído abrió la boca y de ella salieron un par de manos y empezaron a abrir la mandíbula la hasta que salió el joven que había entrado al templo, el cuerpo y allí al lado de el sin vida y con la mandíbula descolgada y colgando, el sólo se sacudió la ropa y tomó el collar que llevaba en manos el muerto, dejo un duplicado más lejos, no era tan potente pero cumpliría el propósito de encubrir su desaparición, y agarro de la biblioteca un libro que estaba encadenado sin verlo en realidad para que pensaran que era eso lo que buscaba. Después desapareció de ahí con un suave Pop.

 **Sé que el tiempo correcto no es el correcto para las películas pero a mí me funciona así, además de que no hay que quejarse, después de todo, Luke tendrá un nuevo aliado y será ... así como wow. Bueno pues yo si estoy emocionado.**

 **Subiré cada vez que tengas ideas en mente, bueno Adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

No me pertenece Avengers, por si no lo sabían  
 **Dioooos no me fije en las faltas de ortografía que cometí antes, perdoooon, cuando me fije fue como de "Idiota". Bueno a partir de hoy ya pondré más atención, lo siento. TnT**

Cuando Luke se apareció en su casa, cambio su apariencia a la habitual y el símbolo que tenía en la muñeca permaneció aunque durante el cambio brilló de un color rojo. Se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue salir del Kamar-Taj, bueno no debió ser tan fácil para los demás, con eso en mente y sintiéndose más presumido que de costumbre, empezó descargar las cosas que había necesitado para su viaje, como no uso nada lo arrojo a un armario y se puso a revisar la gema que trajo consigo. Tenía que sacarla de ese collar, entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, la iba a aplastar, pero lo iba hacer en un lugar donde no estallará su casa.

Con eso en mente, se fue a dar una ducha y vestir con algo para el frío, agarro el collar y se apareció en la Antártida.

Luke pensó que no habría sido tan mala idea si lo hubiera hecho en la comodidad de su casa, aquí no había ni pingüinos!, bueno así no me tengo que preocupar si hago daño a uno por accidente.

Coloco el collar en el suelo y se concentró en su cuerpo, entonces el aire se impregno con un olor a sangre y de su espalda baja salieron seis tentáculos de color verde Esmeralda( _Tokyo Ghoul/Kagune Bikaku_ ), eran de superficie liza pero que parecían muy resistentes, eran largos y se movían de manera perezosa alrededor de él, se sentía raro, era una nueva extremidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado, se movían de manera automática a su alrededor y por descuido, uno le pego en la nariz, después de que se los sacudió y probó el poder controlarlos mejor se concentró en el colgante frente a él y tomando control de su Kagune, las enrollo en una sola más grande y gruesa, parecía más útil para aplastar algo que antes, con eso también en mente cargó contra el collar, después de 3 golpes se quebró, dejando expuesta una gema de color verde brillante. El la acerco al sello en su muñeca izquierda y este brillo de un color rojo antes de que saliera una sustancia de color escarlata de el y envolviera la gema verde, abrasándola y acercándola, como si la fuera a absorber. Luke sintió como su cuerpo liberaba una llamarada de poder, descongelando la nieve a su alrededor y mientras caía de rodillas con el brazo izquierdo en alto mientras poco a poco la sustancia rojiza atraía cada vez más a la gema, cuando la gema toco su piel se absorbió como si lo traspasara y sus venas se iluminaron de color verde, después del espectáculo de luces, la marca brilló con ambos colores y Luke se pudo levantar, se sacudió y golpeó los restos del collar con unos de los tentáculos esparciéndolos, estos habían estado golpeado el aire durante todo el proceso, los desapareció soltando un ligero aroma a sangre y se le ocurrió probar algo, imaginándolas, salieron tres pares de alas de color negro de su espalda.

Recordó que las alas no deberían mostrarse todo el tiempo (Supernatural/ ángeles (Castiel 3)) y con eso en mente desaparecieron de la vista pero estaban ahí, sólo un ser capaz de sentir la energía las vería.

Después de desplegar las alas y con un ligero aleteo se apareció en casa, ese viaje fue mejor, no lo mareaba pero sintió... raro. Ahora que tenía la gema del tiempo podía entrenar sin preocuparse por llegar tarde, se fue al otro extremo de la casa, donde había planeado hacer la cámara del tiempo y sólo tuvo que retrasar el tiempo ahí, iba a ser un año por cada día, decidió que no podía entrenar físicamente sin un instructor así que salió con un plan en mente.

1\. Se apareció en Tokio, Japón.

2\. Secuestro a un hacker de una empresa de alto calibre.

3\. Lo amenazo para conseguir la ubicación de un retirado de SHIELD hábil que aun pudiera entrenarlo, encontró uno en Oklahoma

4\. Borro la memoria del hacker con tácticas a base de electroshock y tequila, lo dejo en un callejón con un gran hedor a alcohol y una resaca infernal, llamo a la policía y lo dejo en sus sabias manos.

5\. Fue a Oklahoma y se apareció al lado de su cama, usando las sombras para rodearlo y que no lo notara, noto que era "casi" un anciano, reviso su casa y lo más interesante que hacía era cuidar un aguacate. Fue al sótano y busco señales de algo raro, encontró marcas de cemento en el suelo, como si hubieran cubierto algo, se hizo intangible y saco lo que había, era una caja de seguridad con armas, pasaportes falsos y mucho dinero en efectivo.

6\. Secuestro al sujeto con todo y su cama (también llevo el aguacate), y se apareció en la sala del tiempo.

Fue un gran plan hasta que después de aparecerlos se despertó y tomo su arma que estaba debajo de su almohada y le disparo, el no pudo evitar los tres disparos así que cuando impactaron en su pecho cayó al suelo y le grito.

-Que te sucede?!, Dios duele.- Con el poder de la gema del tiempo regreso las balas al aire y después las atrapo, se las arrojo al sujeto que aún estaba en su cama viendo esto con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Luke alzo las manos en señal de paz y dijo.

-Tranquilo, no te hare daño, te secuestre en son de paz.

El sujeto se sobresaltó con eso y pareció ponerle más atención a la habitación en blanco en la que estaba, parecía no tener fin ni principio y vio su aguacate alado de su cama en su mesita de noche.

-Qué?- pregunto confundido

( _RED, película_ (dioooos es muy buena si la has visto, ancianos con ametralladoras!))

-Frank Moses, ex-agente de SHIELD, jubilado, considerado RED (Retirado Extremadamente Dañino), experto en tantas ramas que no me voy a molestar en decirlas, te traje aquí porque estoy interesado en aprender estilos de pelea y todo ese tipo de cosas militares, y eres de los mejores en ese campo, además, estas totalmente aburrido y sin ocupaciones y no, llamar a esa chica no es una ocupación, además, Podría ayudarte con tu aguacate!.

Frank lo miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, como este sujeto lo conocía si, donde estaba, quien era, a pesar de esas preguntas también considero lo que dijo de que no tenía más pasatiempos que su aguacate, y lo trajo con él, primero tenía que saber que este no era un sueño, se pellizco el brazo y después de no haber efecto alguno miro a los ojos al sujeto de cabello blanco, no parecía mayor de veinte años, tenía ojos rojos brillantes que lo hacían pensar que era alguien poderoso pero no tenía esa mirada, más bien una de curiosidad y crueldad en el fondo. No era alguien que había visto la crueldad del mundo pero sí que estaba a dos pasos de perder la cordura y ese curioso tatuaje en el interior de su muñeca izquierda le hizo querer estremecerse sin saber la razón.

-Quién eres?

Luke no esperaba esa pregunta, bueno si, pero no sabía contestar, en realidad no había logrado nada hasta ahora, no había ni cambiado su nombre, se sentó en el suelo y se puso a pensar en ello, él era solo un joven con muuuucha suerte o pronto iba a ser la persona con menos suerte del mundo, aun no sabía eso, sabía que tenía mucho poder pero lo más grande que había hecho era lo sucedido en Londres, y pensaba en cosas aún más grandes, pensaba en dejar su marca aquí, y después ir a otros mundos a esparcir su nombre, deseaba tener gente detrás de él, seguidores, una marca y con eso se decidió. Mientras dodo esto pasaba, Frank solo lo miro extrañado y después miro a su alrededor y vio que seguía en cama y en pijama, no sabía cómo este sujeto lo había movido, o dónde estaba. Se salió de su cama y en ese momento el joven se levantó decidido, sobresaltando a Frank y le volvió a apuntar, aunque sabía que las balas no lo dañarían.

-Soy Luke y soy un alguien con grades objetivos en mente, planeo hacer cambios en este mundo e ir al siguiente, este es mi primer mundo.

Frank se la paso haciendo preguntas acerca de cosas más comunes, pero para el tenían sentido, como que acostumbra comer y así. Descubrió que el chico no había comido ni dormido en lo últimos tres días, también que estaba buscando un propósito, él ya tenía uno pero no le parecía suficiente y estaba haciendo todo al último momento, lo más interesante fue ver la facilidad con la que mostraba su poder con naturalidad, cuándos se había decidido por sentarse creo de la nada una silla color blanco simple y cuando le pregunto solo había dicho "quería una silla".

Frank había accedido a enseñarle al muchacho y le dijo que tenía que arreglar cosas en casa, el contesto que cada año aquí es un día afuera sí que podía esperar, aunque molesto por que le habían dicho, argumento que necesitaba ropa y el muchacho creo un habitación alado de él, dijo que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, cuando le pregunto qué era lo que podía hacer, el contesto que no lo sabía todo aun, que solo había pasado tres días desde que obtuvo los poderes, él podía manipular la realidad y el tiempo a su gusto. Abrumado por esa declaración le pregunto el por qué le decía todo esto, que por que confiaba esa información, y él le respondió.

-Porque sin mí no saldrás de esta habitación, solo yo puedo salir y te quedarías encerrado aquí sin comida, agua, solo y no sé si el oxígeno siga funcionando, diablos incluso no sé si siga existiendo este cuarto.

Satisfecho en curiosidad y algo perturbado por la información se metió en "su cuarto", reviso el lugar y parecía igual que donde había estado, blanco, una cama, un armario, mesita de noche, en ella estaba su aguacate, iba a tener que pedirle al chico que pusiera más color para que no enloqueciera. Por lo mientras se ducho y se vistió con unos pantalones blancos sencillos y una camisa igual, lo raro es que a pesar de que se veían algo incomodos para usarlos todo el día y más en un entrenamiento eran suaves y frescos, para nada incomodos, se puso unas zapatillas blancas y salió. Se encontró con que su antigua cama ya no estaba ni su mesita.

El chico vestía igual que el solo que en vez de una camisa blanca normal esta tenía la manga izquierda larga hasta cubrir su mano y no tenía manga derecha, el alzo una ceja ante eso y el chico le respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-Solo dile al armario lo que quieres y te lo da.

-Por qué la diferencia de mangas?

-La verdad no es, me gusto como se ve.

Suspirando ante la poca lógica del muchacho, le dejo este día para que le mostrara lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer y como tendría que entrenarlo, le dijo que necesitaban más que una sala en blanco él se encogió de hombros y le dijo que solo dijera lo que necesitaban con especificaciones, Frank comenzó a decirlas y noto que el joven unicamete lo miraba impaciente, el mostro su disgusto y el joven solo señalo detrás de él, volteando a ver, Frank se dio cuenta que todo lo que había dicho estaba ahí justo como lo quería y siguió nombrando las cosas, cuando termino le pregunto al joven si iban a necesitar algo más, el asintió y cerró los ojos.

Entonces del suelo salió otra habitación y alado de ella comenzaron a aparecer cosas que Frank reconoció como cuchillos y espadas de diferentes formas, también cosas que le parecieron algo ridículas, unas espeluznantes marionetas del tamaño de personas quedaron colgadas, pergaminos, un raro bastón Bo de color oscuro y otros muchos tipos de cosas raras, incluso un carrete de hilos plateados unidos a un par de guantes con cinco dedales de metal en cada mano. Dejo de pensar en las muchas cosas raras que habían salido, el mientas siguió pidiéndole cosas a la habitación, ya que no tenía más sugerencias se volvió hacia el chico y le dijo que le mostrara lo mejor que podía hacer y se movió hacia una de las zonas de pelea que tenían, se puso en una pose de batalla, él se movió tímidamente antes de suspirar y ponerse en una posición de pelea regular e incluso mal hecha y antes de que pudiera protestar, Frank cargo en su contra de manera rápida, el chico alzo dos dedos apuntándolo y dijo.

- **Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō (** _Bleach_ **)**

Frank quedo inmovilizado por seis barras de luz, sin poder más que agitarse, volvió a escuchar, pero este era diferente, parecía más un canto, pero se sintió una presión en el aire, comenzó a crecer un aura dorada alrededor del chico y un circulo dorado se formó debajo de sus pies.

-Mide el cielo, abre los cielos.  
Haz que mi cuerpo brille con la luz de las estrellas sin fin.  
Tetra Biblos, Yo soy quien rige las estrellas.  
Aspecto, invoca la puerta de la perfecta maldad…  
Las 88 estrellas de los cielos.  
Brillen!  
 **¡Urano Metoria! (** _Fairy Tail/Lucy_ **)**

En el penúltimo verso toda su visión se llenó de esferas de luz de diferentes colores, eran en cierto punto tan maravillosas, cuando termino en el último grito todas se estrellaron contra Frank, sintió como sus huesos cedían ante la fuerza con la que impactaban y grito por el dolor que inflijan, incluso lo levantaron del suelo. Venían de todas direcciones. Cuando termino sintió que cerraba sus ojos cediendo ante la inconciencia.

Cuando se despertó, aún estaba en el suelo pero ya no sentía ese dolor tan agonizante, solo un dolor de cabeza leve, Luke estaba inclinado alado de el con las manos extendidas y brillando en verde. Se acomodó para poder sentarse y le lo miro antes de decir.

-Que fue eso? En mis años de experiencia en SHIELD no he visto nada como tú, lo más raro hasta ayer había sido lo que paso en Nueva York, en realidad por increíble que crea que eres no sé si lo que te enseñe sea lo mejor para ti dado lo que utilizas para pelear.

Luke se vio algo decepcionado antes de alzarse en una idea. Hizo aparecer cientos de libros detrás de él, una televisión, una laptop y varios DVD's.

-La mayoría de lo que tengo lo saque de aquí, quiero que aprendas de esto, mientras me das lo básico para ponerme en forma y podrás entender lo que puedo hacer, si después de acabar de ver y leer todo no tienes aun un plan de entrenamiento lo dejaremos, pero si lo tienes y quieres algo de lo que viste, podremos entrenar juntos, después de todo, tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos.

Frank miro al chico unos segundos antes de asentir y darle indicaciones que hacer y con eso Frank empezó a leer mientas encendía la televisión como si de un adolecente se tratara y Luke comenzó a correr, sabía que al final Frank iba acceder, solo esperaba que se apresurara con todo lo que tenía por leer.

 **La verdad no soy capaz de ponerle la suficiente potencia al capítulo, sé que debería ser como WOW, pero Luke es todavía un inexperto con demasiada imaginación, tiene que parecer como tal aun cuando hace cosas como invadir a los monjes y así, en el siguiente espero que vaya a encontrarse con los Guardianes para tomar la gema del poder, y Respecto a las referencias, son más para darse una idea de cómo quiero que sean las cosas, no es necesario ver la serie completa o las películas pero creo que darían una mejor explicación, por si hay problemas con ese punto, escríbanlo y veré que hacer para corregirlo.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
